okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Walkthrough: Emperor's Palace
Walkthrough part I The Lucky Mallet will lead Amaterasu into the Commoners' Quarter of Sei'an City, then north to the Aristocratic Quarter, through Rao's office, and finally to the east, towards the gate that leads to the Imperial Palace. Eventually, she will find herself in front of the small hole in the wall where Rao's Prayer Slips were found earlier. Amaterasu will be given the option to get hit by it. Choose yes as getting hammered will shrink her, letting her pass through the tiny hole in the wall to enter the palace. Walkthrough part II Once through the hole, Amaterasu will find that she is now Issun's size. At his request, test out his ability to retrieve items from chained chests by drawing a line connecting Issun to the target treasure. Once Amaterasu has practiced the ability, move through grass area. Up ahead she will run into a Blocking Spider, which lets her through the passage to the right for now. Hop along the platforms to avoid the poisonous water. Amaterasu will encounter a new # }}}|demon, the Thunder Doom Mirror just ahead. The demon is almost identical to a Thunder Ear, so fight it in a similar manner. Just past a second Blocking Spider is an open area with guards walking around. Near the sweeping broom is a hole in the wall, with an Exorcising Arrow in it. Draw Issun toward the arrow to retrieve it. Backtrack south to where the first Blocking Spider is seen. There is a Lockjaw nearby. Opening it lets Amaterasu into an area with a part of the ground cracked. Use Cherry Bomb to blow open the crack, then drop through the hole to reach the underground cave. There are Platform Spiders filling this cave. Hop on and ride them to reach platforms, or simply drop down to the floor level of the area. Use Cherry Bomb to blast open the crack on the side of the giant chest and gain access inside. There is a large hanging flask that can be cut down with a Power Slash to the rope holding it. With the flask tipped over, jump inside. Use Galestorm in the direction of the flask's opening to blow the alcoholic gas out. Amaterasu has to complete another constellation once out of the flask (this one requires four stars to be completed). Kasugami will appear and grant her the Veil of Mist Celestial Brush technique. Walkthrough part III Test out the new brush technique when Issun asks, then use it again on the Blocking Spider while staying away from it for a certain distance to keep the spider above the entrance. Right outside is a Wind Doom Mirror. It should not be too hard, farming techniques apply. Backtrack to the yard with the guards. Using Veil of Mist, Amaterasu can slow down the guards, especially the ones sweeping the yard with brooms to the far end, letting her pass to the other side of the yard. Once past the pair of sweeping brooms, she will move to an area flooded with poisonous water. Stand in front of the nearest bamboo fountain and use Waterspout to hose it with water, or just use Power Slash on it. The bamboo fountain will tip down, giving her a path with which to cross the poisoned waters. Do the same to the other bamboo fountains and get to the other side. After successfully making it across the poisonous water, Amaterasu will finally find the Emperor, fast asleep. Outside of his bed are two Demon Scrolls, one holding a Thunder and Wind Doom Mirrors, the other has a Fire and Ice Doom Mirrors. This is the only instance when the Fire and Ice Doom Mirrors are encountered beside the North Ryoshima Coast Devil gate trial cave. Back on how to get to the Emperor, before Amaterasu can get to him, she needs to use the various Platform Spiders overhead as stepping stones, leading her further and further up. Eventually she will reach some rafters of the Emperor's bed. Move along the rafters, getting treasure chests on the way. Amaterasu will need to slow down the blue Platform Spiders, which speed up when she stands on them. Eventually she will find herself staring directly down the mouth of the Emperor. Jump in to continue. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs